


Little Secrets

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, GoldMetal Shipping, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Leon and Steven had been friends and colleagues for years. Behind closed doors they are so much more than that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm officially in rare pair hell. Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Also a big thank you to Bina for helping me conceptualize this and come up with my favorite bit of dialogue for this!

The Biannual Multiregional Pokémon League Conference was not Steven’s idea of a good time. Every Leader, Professor, Champion and their Elite Four (if the League had them of course), and a small smattering of select guests were being held in the spacious ballroom of the Wyndon Hotel as the Sinnohan representative prattled on about the upcoming year’s business. Steven understood the necessity of the meetings but that didn’t make the long weekend any more tolerable as the Conference reached its third and final day.

The Sinnohan representative finished up their speech and opened the floor for the Galar Chairman. There was an explosion of cheers and applause from the Galarian attendees, far more than during the Spring Conference, and it only took a moment for Steven to realize the reason for the uproar; it wasn’t Rose that was taking the floor.

Steven straightened in his seat as Leon walked behind the podium, the former Champion’s smile so much more genuine than all the other times he had showed it to the public. Steven couldn’t help the smile growing on his face or the way that his applause turned from polite to boisterous as Leon tried to hush his audience; Leon looked so handsome in the crimson tailcoat that hugged to his form, a fierce contrast to the heavily branded outfit Steven had last seen him in.

The crowd eventually calmed and Leon was able to say his piece. He lauded his home’s new Champion and the pair of Gym Leaders that would be taking over in Ballonlea and Spikemuth respectively. Leon was kind enough not to force them up on the little stage with him, instead gesturing to a trio of teens that looked awkward and embarrassed enough when the attention was briefly turned to them.

Steven remembered those days without much fondness, the stares and expectations of every adult pressing down on his skin, wondering how long a child would last as their Champion. He recalled it having been especially hard for Leon, the child being toted around by Rose like he was some prize when he and Steven had first met those years ago. It had taken time to get that public persona perfected, the happy mask sliding into place whenever Leon was accosted by the public and paparazzi. That the joy on the man’s face now was real made Steven’s heart leap as Leon continued his speech.

The year’s business concluded some hour later, dinner and desserts being passed around as the group mingled with new and familiar faces. It was only natural when Steven gravitated towards Leon as the evening wound down, the guests slow to return to their rooms on the floors above. The pair decided to turn in around the same time, Steven offering to act as a guide before Leon wandered off and found himself somewhere in the Wild Area. He never thought he would be grateful for Leon’s sense of direction as he led the man to the elevator, but it provided the perfect cover for them.

Once the elevator doors had closed them off from the hotel lobby the façade melted away, no longer professional acquaintances. They shuffled closer until their shoulders brushed against one another, Leon’s long hair tickling Steven’s face as their fingers laced together, hidden by the closeness of their bodies.

“Chairman, is it?” Steven teased. He wished the elevator was faster, Leon’s room still too far as the floors passed by them as a Shuckle’s pace.

The most beautiful sound graced his ears as Leon laughed, Steven’s heart fluttering. “Surprise? I didn’t really know how to bring it up over the phone.” His hand slipped away from Steven’s to wrap around his slender waist and snuggle him closer, his head leaned onto Steven’s. “I missed you. There’s so much I want to do. I’m going to take such good care of you tonight, I promise.”

Now Steven laughed, the excitement making his flesh tingle with sudden urgency.

“And here I was planning on taking care of you tonight,” Steven told him, watching as those tight white pants grew snugger around Leon’s hips, the man always so eager. “Please, allow me. I’m sure the stress from your new job has you in need of some pampering.”

“No please,” Leon countered with a gentle squeeze. “You’re always taking care of me, I insist you let me do the same for you.”

The elevator opened for their floor, Steven grabbing Leon’s wrist as the man tried to walk down the hallway opposite his room. Leon fumbled for the keycard, propelling himself into the room the second it unlocked and dragging Steven inside. Before the door had closed Leon’s arms were around his lover, scooping him up and walking him to the bed as he peppered his face with kisses.

Leon settled Steven on the bed, the bedside light buzzing to life while he struggled out of his cumbersome clothes and not caring one whit when they crumpled haphazardly to the floor. He crawled onto the bed to help free Steven from the confines of his suit.

“Wait,” Steven voiced just as Leon had grabbed his bare ankles. He was ready to drag the Champion to the edge of the mattress and drop to his knees before him, mouth watering in anticipation to please his lover after so much time apart.

Steven retreated towards the headboard, patting the space beside him. Leon eagerly obeyed and climbed up next to him, rewarded with a warm, soft kiss before he was gently pressed onto his back. The slighter man crawled onto Leon, their erections rocking together as Steven kissed along Leon’s throat, nibbling his Adam’s apple before moving lower.

The hands that smoothed over Leon’s chest, playfully rolling his nipples between deft fingers, nearly distracted him as Steven’s sweet mouth continued to journey downward, licking the firm muscles of Leon’s stomach.

Leon gripped Steven’s wrists and tugged him back up to meet his mouth. He hadn’t expected the man to be so tricky. “Oi, I said I was going to take care of _you_ ,” Leon chuckled between little pecks.

Steven smiled guilty even as he responded to the affection. “What if we took care of each other?” He suggested with the sweetest of kisses to Leon’s lower lip.

The interest must have glittered in his golden eyes because the next moment Steven was shifting above him, turning so that he was knelt above Leon’s face as he leaned over Leon’s hips. He was nearly undone by the soft, fluttering lick to his throbbing head.

Never one to renege on his promises, Leon took hold of Steven’s hips, urging them to come down until the tip of his cock pressed Leon’s lips. He sucked Steven into his mouth in earnest, delighting in the groan that rang out above him, briefly stopping the slow drag of Steven’s tongue along Leon’s shaft.

It became a game, a challenge between the two to see who would come undone first. The loser would undoubtedly be laid out, a helpless conduit for all the love and affection the other could give. Determined not to lose, Leon leaned up taking his boyfriend to the base and nearly choking on him. He _wouldn’t_ disappoint his love after all the times Steven had caressed and cared for him when the weight of expectation had crushed him in the past.

Steven shuddered and panted as Leon bobbed on his cock, the obscene sounds as he sucked turning Steven’s face scarlet. He knew that Leon was competitive, but he was really going all out. It was all he could do not to explode down that velvety throat.

He focused back on Leon, on the bugling veins that made such an easy target for his lips, kissing and suckling the throbbing flesh until he heard Leon’s desperate keen, a sure sign that he was close. Steven brought his hand up and fondled Leon’s testes, a finger straying low enough to tease the hole just waiting to be filled.

Leon screamed around Steven, hips bucking and twitching, Steven just barely covering his lover in time to swallow him up. The former Champion had pulled away, breathing hard against Steven’s thigh while he lapped up every last drop that escaped Leon.

Steven climbed off Leon and turned to face him. He leaned close, playing his fingers through the smattering of hair on Leon’s chest while he fought to steady his breath.

“I promised you…” Leon deflated as he turned to Steven, like he’d been rejected.

Steven leaned in close, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling his nose to Leon’s. “You will, my love,” Steven told him brushing his lips over Leon’s. “I know you’ll show me a Champion time as soon as you catch your breath.”

Leon laughed and relaxed into the pillows as Steven moved, spreading Leon wide to him. Steven slicked his fingers with his tongue, delicately pressing one into his lover, not much else he could do to prepare him. He should have brought Leon back to his room, he thought with a stab of guilt, he would have been able to treat him so much better there with the proper implementations. The way Leon groaned, the way his hips rose as the second finger entered him, melted Steven’s concerns.

Steven lifted one of Leon’s legs over the crook of his arm as he guided himself into his lover. The bliss of Leon’s mouth was nothing against the warmth cradling him now, Steven nearly losing himself in ecstasy with the first few thrusts.

Leon moaned encouragements and endearments as Steven pressed into him, leaning in close as he moved, knowing he wouldn’t last long after months of separation from his beloved. Steven’s mouth crashed down onto Leon’s, screams swallowed by the Galarian man as Steven shuddered and filled him.

Strong arms wrapped Steven up, holding him close as he came down from the rush of pleasure. Leon kissed him with a grin, gently lowering him to the bed and turning Steven onto his stomach. He lifted Steven’s hips, stuffing pillows under him to ensure his comfort. When his love turned a coy smile back at him, Leon knew that Steven was ready to continue.

With a grin Leon crept up behind Steven, squeezing and kneading the firm cheeks presented to him. He was just spreading Steven open, prepared to spit, when a much better idea struck him; he bent over and swiped his tongue against Steven’s cute little hole.

The Champion let out a strangled yelp, a blush assaulting his body as Steven tried to crawl away from his embarrassment. Leon was stronger and held Steven’s hips firm, pressing his tongue inside and relishing the whines that he dragged out of Steven’s mouth. He only let his lover go after he had settled, Steven a limp, gorgeous mess as Leon shuffled closer and pushed in all the way to the hilt; he felt Steven stiffen and quickly relax at the intrusion, a dreamy sigh passing his lips as he adjusted to Leon’s girth.

Leon chuckled and kissed up Steven’s spine, nipping his shoulder. He pulled and pushed, setting a luxuriously slow pace so they could enjoy their union to the fullest. After all, it wasn’t often they could spend such time together, there schedules and titles having kept them far apart most of their lives. The little moments like these, just the two of them together as lovers and not colleagues, were rare treasures they both had to cherish until they could meet again.

“Citrine,” Steven whispered with need, his hips rocking back for more, eager.

Leon smiled at the nickname, a likeness that Steven had compared his eyes to when they’d first began their long courtship. A bright, beautiful citrine that sparkled with all the warmth of the sun. The endearment spurred him on, his hips snapping harder, rougher until he heard Steven shouting into the bedding. Leon bit into Steven’s shoulder to stifle his own cry, arms clinging to the smaller frame of his lover as pleasure washed over him and flooded down Steven’s thighs.

He collapsed onto his side and took Steven with him. Steven brought his arms up, hugging to Leon’s and slowly stroking his warm skin as they recovered. For several quiet moments they lay together in bliss, broken only by Leon’s sweet laugh.

“Well?” He snickered squeezing Steven. “Did you have a Champion time?”

Now Steven was laughing, turning in his lover’s arms and kissing him deeply. “And then some.”


End file.
